


Rude (Hicstridforeverandalways)

by PrincessChaylor



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Chaylor, F/M, Implied Zekepay/ PeyPay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChaylor/pseuds/PrincessChaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you say you've NEVER seen a Chad/ Taylor Fic that ends with Chad/Taylor and not Chyan?! Oh Darlings....*Grabs laptop* We need to fix that right away! We can't just have a one way couple fandom now can we?! loljk, </p>
<p>Um so someone on my other site (Hicstridforeverandalways) asked me to make a story about Chad and Taylor wanting to get married but their parents being totally against it using the song 'Rude' by Magic!. I had fun writing it actually! SO viola!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude (Hicstridforeverandalways)

**Author's Note:**

> Mkay. So I received a story/songfic request from Hicstrid forever and always (Whoop Whoop!!!) for that song that was popular for like...2 months XD otherwise known as; ‘Rude’. To my other Sixers, you know that Chad’s parents or at least his mom adore Taylor. Well in this one....things are gonna be a BIT different XD Enjoy! *Btw I’m using clips from my Valentines day story in the beginning.* And I see absolutely NO reason to introduce them since everyone has seen the movie and knows who the are. *shrug* no biggie. Ooh! And it’s gonna be a bit of a turn around where their dads say no. So yeah, different from the song... I think I'll post the lyrics before the story. Have fun!!!

(I'll post the actual story later today or sometime in the next 3 days)

Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit  
Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
To ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah

'Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Yeah no matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude

I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
Can't live without her  
Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes, say yes  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
Marry her anyway  
Marry that girl  
No matter what you say  
Marry that girl  
And we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?  
Why you gotta be so rude?

 

 


End file.
